Almas Gemelas
by Robmy
Summary: ¿Sera verdad que existen las almas gemelas o solo depende de cuan bien busquemos a nuestra otra mitad?


Erase una vez dos dolescentes que buscaban su alma gemela,sabian que era una cursileria pero ellos querian saber si de verdad era un mito o si existe el alma gemela de cada persona.ÈL se Edward y ella se llamaba Bella.

Edward tenia novia pero aun asi sentia que ella no era el amor de su vida,Bella no tenia novio pero siempre soño con tener a su alma gemela , y aunque era muy linda y tenia muchos pretendientes ,ellos no eran a quien ella esperaba como prospecto de compañero de vida.

Un dia de sol y muy caluroso,ellos se vieron por primera vez,y en sus ojos brillo algo que no tenia explicaciòn,aunq solo vivian a unas cuadras de distancia el uno del otro, descubrieron a sus verdaderas almas gemelas.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a salir de noche muy seguido,inclusouno de sus mejores amigos le confeso que estaba enamorado de Bella,a quien conocio cuando choco con ella en los pasillos de una se replamteo la ide de terminar con su npvia Tany,sabia q amando a Bella no podia seguir con ella,ademas,su Amigo Diego habia sido diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal,creia q lo mejor era que Diego pudiera conocer el amor con alguien como Bella,quien acepto salir con Diego debido a su caracter honesto y tierno,lo cual la dejaba sin oportunidad de querer con Edward algo mas.

Tanya,novia de Edward aprovechala situacion para salir con alguien mas,comete el error de emborracharse al saber que su novio estaba enamorado de otra y pasa la noche con el chico que salio; queda embarazaday decide que es la mejor ocasion para atar a Edward, asi que una noche que salieron Edward se emborracha por que se enter de que Bella acepta salir con Diego,pero no acepta ser su novia, sabia que nunca iva a haber amor en esa relacion por parte de ella,Tanya aprovecha el moemto y lo emborracha aun mas,lo lleva a su casa,lo desviste y se mete a su cama,a la mañana siguiente Edward despierta perdido y en una habitacion que no es la suya,ve a su novia cubierta solo por una sabana y se da cuenta el error que comtio. Tanya sabia que era mentira pero era la unica manera de recuperar a Edward,el decide hacerce cargo del bebe aunque no recordaba nada de esa noche, el sabia que no habia estado con ella,pero la criatura no tenia la culpa,por eso decide proponerle casamiento sabiendo que destrozaria el corazon de Bella.

Diego sufre una descompensacion al enterarse que Edward se iva a casar, fallece el dia de la boda por lo civil,antes de llegar al civil tanya fue a la casa de Bella y le resfriega en la cara que Edward seria para siempre de su propiedad.

Edward estaba destrozado por la muerte de su amigo,en el momento que el juez pregunta si hay alguien que se oponga a esa union,aparece en escena Felix-el chico con el cual estuvo Tanya,y mas de una vez-cuenta la verdadera historia sobre el mbarazo de Tanya y sobre el engaño hacia Edward,finalmente Edward cancela la boda y pide una prueba de paternidad apenas nazca su hijo.

Bella con el dolor de la muerte de Diego decidio irse a vivir a otro pais,entonces Edward averigua esto buscarla al aeropuerto,luego de explicar la mentira de tanya,bella decide darle una oprtunidad para despues nace el bebe de Tanya,a quien nombran Noah y resulta dar negativo el resultado para Edward.

Dos años despues de ese dia,comienxan a ser novios y a disfrutar de su amor y Felix se dan una oprtunidad por el bien de Nah,los cuales meses despues se casan.

AMOR es el afecto por el cual se busca de ala el bien y felicidad del objeto amado,a veces sin importar lo que ese objeto nos llegue a causar,damos todo de nosotros para que el otro sea feliz,uno crea a su alma gemela,buscando cuialidades en el otro que nos hagan sentir bien y comodos,y con el tirmpo el amor crece,solo necesitamos saber esperar.

HOLA CHICAS¡Hay tanto para contar que resumamoslo en esto,no tengo computadora,asi que tengo que usar la de la familia,lo cual me deja un tiempo limitado,pero espero volver pronto.

espero sus reviews (despues de tanto tiempo,es muvho pedir,apelo a su compasion)ya saben,bueno o malo,todo me sirve.

Espero nos leamos pronto,saludos desde Argentina, Robmy.


End file.
